Talison
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: Who ever knew Erwin had a daughter? No one really knew, except the Talison family, Yasmin, Erwin, and Saida herself. To make matters worse, she was an illegitimate child born out of wedlock. Erwin just couldn't leave well enough alone. One shot for now. Levi x OC. Rated T for language use, and rated M for some scenes later.


**_Hey! Not really much to say here other than I'm sorry for my sudden absences due to school (ugh) and I have a SnK one-shot ready for you to read down below. Information will be at the very end of this one-shot/prologue chapter. Thanks for coming to read!_**

 ** _Latest Update: 11/17/17_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I:_** _Illegitimate Talison_

* * *

She sat quietly on what they deemed to be a bed. The balls of her feet and her backside were throbbing due to the time she'd been sitting there.

 _Bloody hell._

Her sharp jawline clenched as she heard the insulting rusty jingle of the shackles around her thin wrists. The bloody prison felt exactly like the one she'd been locked up in back in the slums of the Marlot District. She'd been transferred to the Legions dungeon after eloquent Erwin Smith talked Zackly into getting her moved so he could speak with her.

This happened after a week and a half ago. She didn't know what they wanted more; to see her suffer and rot, or watch her ruin her subconscious and esteem.

 _Ugh, this awful place._

Her pent-up rage and pain were clawing at her inner soul. _And she hated it._

Her racing thoughts could only think up one person. _Commander Erwin Smith._ She could only think up how much she wanted to grab hold of his throat and squeeze hard, choke the living life out of him. Just picturing the thought sent wishful shivers down her scarred back. "…I'd love to have that wonderful opportunity…" she said, smile betraying her raging emotions. "I'm coming for _you_ , Erwin Smith…"

Her short, rage-filled speech ended when she heard footsteps resonating within the damp and filthy dungeon. " _Tch._ I hate coming down to this _filthy_ hogs nest. Disgusting. Now to hurry and get this damned girl."

The voice stopped at her cell, staring quietly into the darkness his eyes followed. " _Oi._ Get the hell up."

When he heard nothing but soft breathing, he unlocked the cell doors and invited himself in. He gripped the poor girl by her hair and yanked her up to face him. " _I said get up._ "

Her piercing blue eyes glared daggers through his very soul as she clenched her teeth. Although she was seething, she bit her tongue and remained silent. _This over seasoned military dog will not get the best of me. I will not lose my temper to him!_ She only growled.

"Unresponsive, are we? Not much of a problem, really," he said, delivering a hard right swipe to her cheek. "I don't have the time or the patience to be dealing with your shitty attitude right now. Shape up or get shipped to the Military Police, who wants you more than we do."

The searing and insulting pain in her cheek made her rage boil, but she knew that there wasn't much she could do about it now. She could probably kill him and Erwin off, but there would be no other real reason to kill them off, except for a blinding fit of rage beginning to overcome her. She didn't want to speak, react, or do something she might regret to this man. She stood up on her own two feet and looked down at her small feet. She looked up into his steel gray eyes, holding her raw wrists for him to unlock them.

"Finally," he said, pulling out the set of keys and sticking them in the hole that fit. "Now your shipment to the Military Police or your freedom here all depends on whether you decide to speak with the commander. Your choice."

* * *

He dragged her by two thin arms upstairs to the commander's quarters, grumbling all the while because of how difficult she was making it by refusing to walk.

 ** _About 10 minutes ago..._**

As he finished unlocking her shackles, she rubbed the skin on her raw wrists, easing the pain.

"Now let's go." He began walking to the flight of stone stairs he came down thirty minutes ago. She just stood in place, cheek still throbbing from the right swipe he gave her. The male soldier stopped and checked to see if she was following, and he scowled when he saw she wasn't. He stormed over to her and leaned down in her face. "Hurry up! I don't have all fucking day!"

She continued to stare into his steely gray eyes as he stared back into her icy blue orbs. "Get your ass up the fucking stairs!" He shouted once more, irritation growing and beginning to spiral wildly. His scowl deepened when she continued to bore holes in his being.

"I don't have time for this," he said, forcefully grabbing her raw wrists and dragging her up the hard, cold stairs. "If you're going to be difficult then I will _personally_ make this hell for you, brat!"

She gasped in pain with every stair her backside hit. _This guy―_ A door being kicked open startled her vindictive and murderous thought. He continued to drag her forcefully across the courtyard to Erwin's office quarters. "You're lucky Erwin called for your presence. I would personally _kill_ your difficult and unresponsive ass _on the spot._ " He said, every word dripping with venom.

 **o~:o~:o~:o~:o~:o~:o~:o~:o~o**

The usually calm, collected, and the calculating commander was shocked to have his door kicked in by a seething Levi. Levi dragged the girl into the room, slamming the door, and throwing her at the foot of Erwin's desk. "There's the girl like you requested, Erwin," he said, glaring daggers at the girl who was glaring right back at him. "I was forced to drag this little _brat_ up the flight of stairs in the dungeon, across the courtyard, and up the flight of stairs to your office. _I've had enough._ "

Erwin could see that his most trusted subordinate was visibly annoyed, but it amused him to some extent to see him this irritated over having the task of going to retrieve her from her cell. "Levi, I thank you for retrieving her." Erwin stared down into the girls icy blue eyes, which mirrored his in every way. Every flash, every flicker of emotion that appeared in his eyes mirrored in hers.

"…You…" His cold gaze softened for a moment before reverting back to the same cold gaze. "What is your name?"

The rage-enthralled brunette kept her prolonged silence, thickening the tension between the three. An already irritated Levi delivered a swift kick to her face. It was clearly and painfully obvious that the short-tempered corporal was beginning to grow fed up with her silence. He could be doing something productive with his time instead of doing something so unproductive like this.

So why― _why_ was she the 'important inmate' from the Marlot District? Why did Erwin even care about her or her capture? Neither of the points meant anything to Levi, her silence was boring him, and it only fueled his anger when she wouldn't speak when she was spoken to. "Speak, _runt_ ," Levi insulted, anger still boiling within him. "Don't make me knock all your teeth out so you can't talk at all." Levi's visible frustration was beginning to amuse her. A taunting smirk formed upon her lips, angering the man further. " _Why you little_ ―"

" _Levi._ " Erwin chided, tossing a warning glance at him. A short pause ensued before he spoke. "What is your name?" He asked again, locking his gaze with hers. She kept her silence as she glared vindictively at the Aryan male.

Erwin walked back to his chair and sat down with his hands folded over his mouth. "I suspected you'd do something like this," he said, beginning an inquiry. Elaborating, "Something I'd do myself."

Levi's steely eyes unusually flickered with disbelief. "Erwin..." he said in a questioning tone. "You don't mean..."

"This woman―this girl is Saida Grace Rosamund Talison, a self-trained warrior who helps the people in the slums of Marlot get food."

Levi was in more shock. "You mean this girl is of noble birth. Then why? Why couldn't you let Marlot or the Military Police have her? What is she to you? Why was her transfer important to you? I'm not understanding."

"It's because," she said, rising from the floor. "My given birth name isn't _Talison_ ―its _Smith_. Isn't that right― ** _daddy_**?"

Levi's disbelief at this moment would've been amusing to some. "Erwin?!" When his superior didn't move or say a word, it confirmed that what the girl was saying was true. "What have you done, Erwin?"

"My mother fraternized with this military _dog_ ―" she said in a crass tone. "―and when their relationship became romantic, they had me.

"I was born out of wedlock; and illegitimate child, a _bastard_ child," she said, each word dripping with venom. "He was the main reason my mother was disowned and I as well. He couldn't just leave well enough alone." She finished, letting the statement marinate in the tense air. "It was because of him that I was cast to the slums. A lot of things are your fault, Erwin Smith. And Hell will freeze over before I ever think of forgiving you for it."

"Erwin, you messed up with the royal family. I don't think I've ever heard of dumber and reckless actions like those." Levi finished, casting a disapproving glance at his superior. "Of all people, it had to be a royal."

Erwin frowned at his jab. "...see to her little wounds and find her a room to her liking."

"So I'm the fucking nanny now? Perfect. Just fucking perfect." Levi complained, pulling the small girl up forcibly by her hair.

It mattered not how things ended up that way, but why he choose to let those things happen the way they did. Things would've been much better had he not left Yasmin with an unborn child and no home to go back to.

So why did he leave her to cope with what she had left? Cope with heartbreak, pain, rage, and homeless with a child 7 months in the pregnancy. So why? _Why_ did he do this to her?

"I knew at some point in time, we'd eventually be separated by our birthrights." She was of royalty; well poised, respectable, and yet somewhat serious about her standing position. Those qualities in her were outstanding to him, it's what made her different, it's what made her stand out among other females.

It's what he loved about her.

And yet, that admiration still couldn't sway the fact that he'd abandoned her and their young love child.

* * *

 ** _Hello! I'm happy to welcome a one-shot for Shingeki no Kyojin that I'd thought up today due to some inspiration from other fanfictions._**

 ** _I agree, it's not that long, but I wanted to foreshadow some things and keep some things hidden since this was only a one-shot for now. I promise you, it'll eventually become a story, I love this concept so much, it's just my sister's graduation is today and my last day of school is tomorrow. So I'll be plenty busy the first few days after school ends, but after that, I'll be free!_**

 ** _I hope you like this concept as much as I did; it was very fun to write! Thanks for viewing!_**


End file.
